Long Lost
by Athene Saile
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Sorry it took so long to update. The time during the flight to Australia is covered, sorry if it's boring, but needed to be put in. Sorry for the long wait! School's a bummer!
1. Meeting

Summary: Mac is kidnapped. Harm turns to her twin sister for help. Rating: PG Spoilers: None that I know of. Tell me if there is. Distribution: Email me if you want to take it. Eclectia88@yahoo.com Property of: Whatever lucky people get to own JAG. Shannon Mackenzie is mine, as is her daughter and friends.  
  
Chapter 1/? Meeting  
  
"Hello?" I sleepily answered my phone. My inner clock told me it was 0335 hours.  
  
"Is this Colonel Mackenzie?" a man's voice asked me.  
  
"Yes, this is. Who's this?"  
  
"I'm Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. of JAG."  
  
"Okay, Commander. Is there a reason you're calling me at 0340 hours?" I was annoyed at being awoken, and let it show.  
  
"How do you do that? Never mind. Is your sister there with you?"  
  
"Commander, first off, it's a Marine thing, and second, I haven't seen my sister in over 5 years. Why are you really calling me?"  
  
"Your sister has been missing for a couple of days now. She was on an assignment, and simply disappeared. The rest is classified."  
  
"Oh my goodness! Is she okay? Have you heard anything?"  
  
"Colonel, perhaps you should come here. The Admiral will be able to tell you more than I can."  
  
"I'll need the directions."  
  
After hanging up with the commander, I found myself thinking about my sister. We resented each other all through high school, to the point when we both became alcoholics. Uncle Matt was out lifesaver and a godsend to us both. He was the one that encouraged us both to go into the Marines, saying that if we went, we should go the best. We were split up in our boot camps. I to Parris Island, her to the one in California. After Red Rock Mesa, we lost touch with each other. She doesn't know about Erin Louise. My other thoughts left my head. My own sister doesn't know about my daughter. She doesn't know her own niece. What a bad mother I am, keeping my daughter from her aunt. I have to go help find my sister. Maria would be happy to keep Erin for a little while. And Erin loves playing with Dianne. But could she live there for however long it takes me to find my sister? 


	2. Departure

Chapter 2/? Departure  
  
"Erin Louise Mackenzie, look at mommy." My four year old can be so.exasperating. But she listens, thank God. "Mommy has to go on a trip for a while. You're gonna stay with Aunt Maria and Dianne and Uncle Alex. You'll have fun here."  
  
I cupped my daughter's chin in my hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I know you want me to stay, but I have to go. Mommy needs to help some friends that she hasn't seen in a long while."  
  
"Longer than me?" Always curious, it should be my daughter's middle name.  
  
"Yes, longer than you. Mommy hasn't seen these friends since before you were born." I reached out and tweaked Erin's nose.  
  
"I miss you, mommy!" Erin grabbed me in a tight hug. "Call me?"  
  
"Every day," I promised. "Why don't you go play with Dianne? Mommy needs to talk to Aunt Maria."  
  
Erin scampered off to Dianne's room. I turned to Maria.  
  
"Thank you so much for doing all of this, Maria. I haven't seen my sister in over 5 years and this means a lot to me."  
  
"You don't have to repeatedly thank me, honey. Although you still will. Alex and I are always happy to have Erin over. Dianne loves playing with her. And I know how important this is to you, I've been there before."  
  
"So you've told me. I gotta go, my flight's in an hour. Give my love to Alex when he gets back." I gave my daughter a hug and a kiss and rushed to the airport. I barely made it.  
  
"Ma'am, you're the last passenger on board" the attendant informed me. "We're so glad you made it."  
  
'Yeah right,' I thought. 'you're so glad you don't have to refund my ticket.'  
  
Once on board, I settled in for the long flight to D.C. 


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3/? Arrival  
  
"Attention all passengers. We are approaching Dulles International Airport in Washington D.C. Please fasten your seatbelts and stow all loose belongings, as well as folding up your trays. Thank you." I followed the directions and sat back, clutching the arm rests. I hate landings. After one bad experience that landed me in ICU for a month, I always get the jitters.  
  
"Flight 5721 now landing at Gate 8."  
  
"Bit late, aren't we?" I muttered at the intercom. "That flight already landed. 3 minutes and 41 seconds ago!"  
  
After collecting my luggage, my one suitcase, I waited for the shuttle to the rent a car company for 42 minutes and 57 seconds. I'm sure the employees at Rent-A-Car felt like quitting after meeting me. A Marine who knows all marital arts and who has for a personality malice and steel will must have shocked them to their cores.  
  
An hour and fifteen minutes later, I was on my way to Falls Church, VA, home of JAG HQ. By the time I had gotten anywhere remotely close to Falls Church, it was 2150 hours, so I checked into a motel for the night. I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. I had forgotten to call Erin, and she let me know how she felt about it the next day on my cell phone while I was driving.  
  
"Mommy! You forgot to call me last night!" Only Daughters can sound normal and still be able to whine at the same time.  
  
"Erin, I talked to you earlier yesterday, Before I left. Didn't that count?"  
  
"No, Mommy. You were supposed to call."  
  
"I'm very sorry. The flight wore me out." At least I was telling the truth. "Do I have to call you tonight since we're talking right now?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy. Every night staring today. Oh, I gotta go. We're going to da beach. Love you, buh-bye."  
  
"Love you too, bye."  
  
I was five miles from the JAG HQ, and luckily it was 0750. I pulled into a gas station and changed into my uniform while the guy filled up my tank. Then I headed to JAG HQ.  
  
The officer at the gate waved me through with a "Have a nice day, Colonel Mackenzie!"  
  
As I pulled into a guest spot, I noticed a vette pulling in beside me. A navy officer stepped out, resplendent in his dress whites and gold wings. Realizing that I had been staring, I hurried to get out of my car (unknowing it was the same as my sisters'). The officer looked over at me and gave me a grin that made me go weak at the knees.  
  
"Mac! You're back! Everyone was so worried."  
  
"Excuse me?" I was already embarrassed, to be caught staring and then spoken to as though we had known each other for years.  
  
"Mac?" The officer's brow creased, and his grin disappeared. "I s everything okay?"  
  
I looked him over, noticing his insignia. A commander. My equal, and so I could speak to him as I pleased.  
  
"I don't know why you are acting as though we know each other, Commander, but I assure you, I do not know you." I stormed away, towards the building.  
  
"Mac? What's gotten into you?" He caught up with me easily, his legs being much longer than mine. Not that I had noticed them or anything. Grabbing my arm, he stopped and turned me to face him.  
  
I glared pointedly at his hand on my arm and then at him. He didn't get it.  
  
"Commander, if you do not remove you hand from my arm in the next 21 seconds, your dress whites will become the same as the flight suits of the tomcat aviators. Dirt grey!" my voice had an edge of steel in it.  
  
"Sorry, Mac." He removed his hand. We began walking towards the building. "The Admiral told me yesterday that he wanted to see you as soon as you came in."  
  
"Listen to me very carefully, Commander." By this time we were in the elevator. "I am not Mac, nor do I know who you are talking about. I am on leave from the Nallelis Base in Nevada. I was called yesterday morning by a Commander Rabb Jr. to help find my sister."  
  
"Damn! Mac's your sister?"  
  
"If when you say Mac, you mean Sarah Mackenzie, then yes, she is my sister."  
  
"That's what I meant. Look, sorry about before. I'm Commander Rabb. (A/N: like the guy in the vette would be anyone else) I'm the one who called you. Ummm."  
  
"Shannon."  
  
"Shannon, if you'll pretend to be Mac for a few minutes, I'll get the whole thing straightened out."  
  
"Show me my office."  
  
The elevator doors opened, and to those working in the bullpen, it appeared the Commander Rabb was walking Colonel Mackenzie to her office. Those in the bullpen hadn't known that Mac was missing. They were not privileged enough. 


	4. Finding Out

Chapter 4/? Finding Out  
  
Tyner knocked on Harm's office door. Once he heard "enter" from within, he opened the door and announced that the Admiral wanted to see him and Colonel Mackenzie in his office now.  
  
"Thank you Tyner. We'll be there in a moment."  
  
Harm knocked on Mac's door and waited for a response. I walked over and opened the door for him.  
  
"The Admiral wants to see us in his office, Mac." He lowered his voice. "I have to call you that for appearances' sake."  
  
"I know, Rabb. Let's go." I walked next to the Commander, even though he was leading me.  
  
Tyner told the Admiral we were waiting. He replied to send us in. We walked into the admiral's office and stood at attention.  
  
"At ease Commander, Colonel. Have a seat." We did. "Mac, are you alright?"  
  
"Sir, I'm not alright and I'm not Mac."  
  
"Sir, Mac is still missing. This is her sister, Colonel Shannon Mackenzie." Harm explained for me why he had called and everything that had happened since the call.  
  
"What the." the Admiral sank back in his chair. "How come Mac never mentioned you before?"  
  
"Sir, I haven't seen my sister in over 5 years. She had no idea where I was, and the same for me with her. We didn't have the best of partings, so we didn't keep in touch."  
  
"Harm, how exactly did you find the Colonel?"  
  
"I had Gunny do a search on the web to see if Mac had any other relations besides Matt O'Hara."  
  
"How is Uncle Matt?" I wondered out loud.  
  
Harm and the Admiral exchanged a look.  
  
"He's occupying a 6' by 8' by 9' room with a barred window, a cot fastened to the wall, and bars for a door." The Admiral seemed upset to have to tell me this.  
  
"What?" I gasped. "Uncle Matt's in prison?"  
  
"He stole the Declaration." said Harm.  
  
"My uncle Matt? But he's- He wouldn't- this is a shock to me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, Shannon. It was a shock to Mac as well." Harm seemed to be trying to cheer me up.  
  
"Sarah hasn't spent the last 4 years telling her daughter all about her famous great uncle only to find out he's in prison for most, if not all of that time!"  
  
Harm and the Admiral exchanged another glance.  
  
"Colonel, why don't you go to Mac's apartment? and Commander, why don't you take the day off to help the Colonel?"  
  
"Aye, sir!" we chorused.  
  
It was getting close to 1200 hours when Harm and I left JAG. H suggested that we go get lunch.  
  
"Do you know any good vegetarian places, Commander?" I asked as we were driving.  
  
"Shannon, when I'm off duty, I'm Harm. And yes, I know them all."  
  
"Good. If I was with Sarah, she would force me to go to a steakhouse or something where they serve meat. Not that I don't eat meat, it's just that I prefer to cook it myself so I know when it's really done."  
  
"That sounds like Mac. If you don't mind me asking, what drove you two apart?"  
  
"I do mind, Harm, but if you want to know, you have to hear my life story."  
  
"Okay. But while we're eating. Since we're already here."  
  
A waitress sat us at a table and gave us menus. I ordered a salad and lemonade, and Harm ordered meatless meatloaf and iced tea.  
  
"So what's the story?" he asked.  
  
"Sarah and I were born 45 minutes apart. She was born at 2335 and I was born at 0020. Which means that aside from being twins, we didn't even have the same birthday. In school, especially grade school, we were often mistaken for the other. It only made us resent the other more. our mom disappeared when we were 15, and Daddy stared drinking more than ever, to drown his sorrows. At 16, Sarah and I had had enough, so we began to drink too. It was the one thing we did together. At 18, Sarah married that jerk, what's his name, can't remember, oh well. Uncle Matt made us come to Red Rock Mesa to dry up, and get on the wagon. He convinced us to go Marines, and we split up at boot camp. I went to Parris Island, and she went to the one in California. We lost contact then and after I got out I had an affair with a gunnery sergeant named Bobby. It lasted for 2 months before he got transferred. I found out I was pregnant and gave birth to Erin Louise 8 months later. We moved to Nevada, and that's the end."  
  
"Wow. So you two resented each other enough to forget about the other for over 5 years?"  
  
"Yes. I hadn't thought of my real family, except Uncle Matt, ever since Erin was born."  
  
Our food arrived and we ate in silence. After we left, Harm drove me to Sarah's apartment.  
  
"Thanks, Harm."  
  
"My number's on speeddial 2 if you need anything. Here's a key to her apartment, 539. Fifth floor, room 39."  
  
I made my way up to the apartment and locked the door. I sank to the floor, put my head on my knees and stayed that way for a while. 


	5. News

Chapter 5/? News  
  
After some time spent in that position, I raised myself from the floor and began to look around.  
  
"Sarah's done well for herself." My words echoed in the apartment.  
  
I glanced at the photos in the livingroom. Some were of a couple, blond and brown haired, seeming so much in love. Others were of the Admiral and other JAG staff. But the person who held the most spots on Sarah's walls was Harm, and even in the pictures that included herself, I could see the love between them. Her phone was on the table in the livingroom. I picked it up, and hit speeddial 2.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harm? It's Shannon. I was wondering if you'd like to come over for pizza or something."  
  
"Sure, pizza sounds good. Vegetarian, okay? I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I dialed the pizza place and ordered a medium vegetarian pie. It was now 1830 hours. I made the mental calculations as to what time it was back home and decided to call Erin.  
  
"Hello, this is Maria. Who's speaking?"  
  
"Have I ever mentioned to you that you sound more like a secretary than a Marine's wife?"  
  
"Shannon!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Maria!" I mimicked.  
  
"You're not funny."  
  
"Thanks," I said dryly. "Is my favorite girl there?"  
  
"Hold on, I'll get her."  
  
A few moments passed and then I heard, "Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, Erin?"  
  
"I miss you! When you comin' home?"  
  
"I miss you too, sweetie-but I can't come home right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"because." the doorbell rang. I got up to get it, thanking God that Sarah had a cordless.  
  
"Because why!?!" yelled Erin. I waved Harm in, and resumed talking.  
  
"Sweetie, I have things that I need to get done here before I can come home. Sort of extended work, okay? I should be home in a few days."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too. Love you."  
  
"Lub you too Mommy. Bye! Call me tomorrow. Bye 'gain!"  
  
"Will do. Bye."  
  
Harm had been listening to my conversation since he walked in the door. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked, "boyfriend?"  
  
"Daughter," I responded. "The pizza should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh. Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Sure. What does she have?"  
  
"Let's see." He opened the fridge and looked inside. "Milk, o.j., soda, tea, coffee."  
  
"Does Sarah still like her coffee extra strong?"  
  
"Yeah. It's the bane of the office when she makes the coffee."  
  
"I think I'll have soda instead."  
  
"Sprite okay?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Harm brought out our drinks and two paper plates and we just sorta sat around until the pizza arrived, which, thankfully wasn't that long a wait. As we were eating, the phone rang. I reached over to pick it up.  
  
"Mackenzie residence."  
  
"Shannon? What are you doing in my apartment?"  
  
"Sarah?" harm reached over and put it on speakerphone.  
  
"Listen, I don't have much time. Tell Jr. Flyboy that Ninja's in Bugme territory and needs two star seals to help. He'll know what I -AH!"  
  
Sarah's voice disappeared, but the line didn't disconnect. A male voice, computerized, said "If you want to see Mackenzie again, stay where you are, don't talk to anyone, and wait for my next call. If you continue to follow my instructions, you get your lady back. If you don't, well then." he let his threat hang, and then hung up the phone.  
  
Harm and I just stared at each other.  
  
"What did she mean by the message she gave?" I asked.  
  
"That's easy. Jr. Flyboy is me. Ninja's Mac. Bugme territory is Australia, and two star seals is the Admiral."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling it's more than that?"  
  
"Because it is. But that's another story. We need to get going."  
  
"But didn't you hear the man?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't expect them to call within the next hour or so."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The Admirals'." 


	6. Tattletales

Chapter 6/? Tattletale  
  
"You know where the Admiral lives?" I asked on the way to the car.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "Mac had her engagement party there." He glanced at me to check my reaction.  
  
My jaw dropped, and I was lucky Harm had already opened the door for me. I felt I was about to collapse from the shock. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Awhile back." Harm stepped in his door, and put on his seatbelt. I numbly did the same.  
  
"Is she married?"  
  
Once Harm had turned the ignition, he turned towards me.  
  
"Mac would have married Brumby except that on the eve of their wedding, I crashed the plane I had been flying to get back in the Atlantic. There was a storm, and Mac postponed the wedding. After they found me, she told Brumby that she couldn't go through with it. She still won't tell me why she said no."  
  
"I'm sensing a lot of backstory here, so why don't we just get going?"  
  
About midway to the Admiral's house, I noticed Harm was more than a little tense.  
  
"Harm, she'll be fine. You don't have to worry about her. She can take care of herself, she's a marine, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but still."  
  
"Calm down. I'm afraid you're going to get us into an accident."  
  
"Calmed." He turned into a driveway, and we pulled up to the house.  
  
"The Admiral has a nice house," I commented on our way to the front door.  
  
"He does. Shannon, if you really want to know about the meaning behind the names, ask someone else. Or wait. I can't talk about them now." He reached out and knocked on the front door.  
  
"Colonel! Commander!" exclaimed the Admiral. "What brings you out here? And at this time?"  
  
"Sir, we're afraid Sarah has been kidnapped," I said without preliminaries.  
  
A wide range of emotions passed over the Admiral's face before he composed himself. "It's AJ when we're off duty, and what makes you believe this?"  
  
"We got a call from Sarah, and then another voice picked up that told us if we wanted to see her again to do what he demanded of us. But before he came on she gave us a message."  
  
"Well? Out with it!" he snapped. I flashed back to memories of my very unpleasant childhood. "Oh, that was thoughtless of me,."  
  
"Shannon," I supplied. "And it's okay, sir-I mean AJ. The message is 'tell Jr. Flyboy that ninja's in Bugme territory and she needs two star seals to come and help.' Right?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Harm, who still appeared to be in a state of shock.  
  
"Tell Harm that I'm in Australia and I need the Admirals help," mused AJ. "Who do you think it is, Harm?"  
  
"Only one name that I recall from down under, mate." Harm put on a fake, and atrocious, Australian accent.  
  
"Brumby," they announced.  
  
"Does he really have a motive, though?" I asked. "Sure Sarah may have broke things off with him, but does he have a motive to do this?"  
  
"I broke some of his ribs for him while we were down there," offered Harm.  
  
"And I've pulled rank and other Admiral privileges against him while he was here."  
  
"Okay, Brumby didn't like either of you. Why take Sarah?" I was still confused.  
  
"Well." they started. The Admiral allowed Harm to continue, saying "You lived it, you should tell it."  
  
"I'll do anything for Mac. Brumby knows that. Same with the Admiral. Take Mac away, and well.You see where I'm going with this."  
  
"Yes. Sir, do you think Harm and I could go and get-no, wait, that wouldn't work. I couldn't put that burden on Maria, and leave Erin. Couldn't Harm go and find Sarah?"  
  
"I don't see why not, but why can't you go too?"  
  
Comprehension dawned on Harm's face. It was like someone turned on a lightbulb. "You don't want to leave Erin any longer than you have to, do you?" he asked. "And you don't want to have to make Maria take care of her any longer than need be."  
  
"Yes, and if I left Erin any longer, she would become a very little girl in regard to her attitude."  
  
"Why couldn't you take her with you?" asked AJ. "She could stay with someone here as well, if you don't want to take her along."  
  
"I think that I should take her to meet her aunt, sir. If you give us some time, we should be able to make flight arrangements."  
  
"Nonsense. I'll have a military jet fly the two of you over. No, Harm, no tomcats this time. I doubt Shannon would like to punch out like you and Mac did."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Be ready by 0900 tomorrow. I'll swing by to get you."  
  
"We will, sir." 


	7. Interspace

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy between being sick and my schoolwork. Damn those teachers, giving us so much homework. ~ Thanks for understanding.  
  
Chapter7/? Interspace  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think," I faltered, "do you think Erin will be okay with all of this?"  
  
"If she's anything like you and Mac, she'll be fine. You don't have to worry."  
  
"Do you know how we're going to find Sarah?"  
  
"What, you two don't have any twin telepathy thing?" He joked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I muttered. "If I think about Sarah, I can usually find a location where she is or has been. It's why she never won at hide and seek when we were kids."  
  
"Right," Harm scoffed.  
  
"Oh, we're here. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you." Harm cell phone rang, and he answered. "Yes, sir. We'll meet you there. The Admiral can't pick us up, but he'll meet us at the airfield. I'll see you around 0745 tomorrow, then. Or sometime around then. Night, Shannon."  
  
"Night, Harm."  
  
I reached Sarah's apartment, and the seriousness of the matter came flooding back. 'What if we can't save Sarah? What if we're too late? What if-No! I can't think like this. We'll find her, and it won't be too late. Okay, calm down. Need to pack and call Erin.' I reached for the phone, and dialed Maria's house.  
  
"Hello, this is Maria. Who's speaking please?"  
  
"Hey, Maria. The squirts in bed yet?"  
  
"Not yet, Shannon. Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No.I'm just coming home earlier than expected. Harm, Erin, and I are going to Australia to interrupt Sarah's vacation."  
  
"Who's Harm? Never mind, I have to go. Tell me later."  
  
"Maria, could you pack for Erin for me?"  
  
"Sure, I can do that. Bye."  
  
"Thanks, Maria. See you soon, bye."  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
The alarm woke me at 0630. I took a quick shower, and made my breakfast. Lucky for me I had packed yesterday, because Harm showed up just as I was putting the dishes away.  
  
"I'm just about ready. Give me a sec."  
  
" 'Kay. Need help? And by the way, good morning."  
  
"Morning, and nope, I've got it."  
  
Harm watched as I carried my bag to the door. "Come on, Harm. Don't just stand there."  
  
We barely made it to the airfield on time. We reached the gate to be greeted by a scowling Admiral. His look changed to one of relief when he saw us.  
  
"We thought you two weren't going to make it," he announced.  
  
"We, sir?" asked Harm.  
  
"We, Commander." A man looked up from the paper in his hands. "Hello, Colonel. Clayton Webb, State Dept. At your service."  
  
Harm snorted. I looked curiously at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind. Good morning, Mr. Webb. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," he replied.  
  
"Webb, what are you doing here?" asked a clearly irritated commander.  
  
"Commander, I asked Mr. Webb to accompany you in case things got messy." The Admiral stated.  
  
"Messy, sir?"  
  
"Messy, commander. If you'll dig through your memories and remember the shooting in the courtroom, and the MIG. That kind of messy."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harm seemed embarrassed to me. We saluted Admiral Chegwidden and the three of us boarded the plane. Harm informed the pilot that we needed to make a layover at Camp Pendleton, for an hour. I napped until we began out descent, and when we landed, Harm and I rushed to Maria's house, leaving Webb with the plane.  
  
"Be back in an hour!" he shouted after us.  
  
Maria opened the door on the first knock, and engulfed me in a hug.  
  
"Shannon, it's wonderful to see you again. Come in, both of you. Let me go get Erin."  
  
She bustled out, and I led Harm into the livingroom. A minute later, my daughter threw herself into my lap.  
  
"Mommy! Why you away so long? I mist you!" (AN: Imagine a little kid's lisp.)  
  
"I missed you too, Erin. Did you have fun?"  
  
"Loads and lots, Mommy! We goin home now?" She noticed Harm, who had been watching the exchange with an amused look on his face. "Is he my daddy?" she whispered.  
  
"No, sweetie, he's not. He's your Uncle Harm, and he's going to help you and I find your Aunt Sarah."  
  
"How come I never met him before?" she demanded.  
  
"Uncle Harm lives far away, and it's not easy for him to come out here and visit often."  
  
"Oh. We goin to see Aunt Sarah today?"  
  
"We'll see her soon, Erin. In the meantime, would you like to see her picture?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I took out the picture of Harm and Sarah out of my wallet and showed it to her.  
  
"You silly, Mommy. That's you and Unca Harm!"  
  
"No, it's not. Aunt Sarah and I look the same. We're twins."  
  
"Like Kyle and Kevin and school?"  
  
"Yes, like them. Are you ready to go? We're going in a plane."  
  
"Uh-huh. Aunt Mari made me pack last night."  
  
Once again we raced the clock back to the airfield on base. Webb was waiting for us.  
  
"What took so long?" he snapped.  
  
Erin had fallen asleep in the car, and I was carrying her. I glared at Webb. "If you wake her up." I warned him.  
  
"Shouldn't we get moving?" suggested Harm.  
  
Once onboard, I strapped Erin in a seat. Webb, wisely, sat far away. I was glad. I didn't want to have to hurt him. When Harm returned from the cockpit, he sat opposite Erin and I.  
  
"Tell me more about the meaning behind Sarah's message."  
  
"You're not going to give up on this, are you?"  
  
"Honest answer or complete lie?"  
  
"Honest."  
  
"Not till I find out what it means and check it with Sarah's version."  
  
"Damn. Alright, I'll tell you. Jr. Flyboy is, as you know, me. I used to be an F-14 pilot before I crashed and was diagnosed with night blindness. Turns out it was a misdiagnosis and I returned to flying for a while. It's Jr. because my father gave me his name. He was an aviator also, and I followed in his footsteps. He went MIA over Vietnam on Christmas Eve when I was five. Ninja Girl is a nickname I have for Mac ever since I found out she was into the martial arts. Bugme is the name I have for Brumby, Mac's ex fiancé. There's just something about the guy that happens to bug me. Hence the name. Admiral Chegwidden is an ex SEAL, and he has two stars."  
  
"So if you and Sarah know each other so well, why did she call her own apartment instead of yours?"  
  
"Sarah and I normally check each other's apartment when one of us is on assignment. She figured I would be there."  
  
Erin began to wake up, and I went over to her.  
  
"Mommy?" she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"I'm right here, Erin."  
  
"Where's here?"  
  
"We're on a plane. We're going to find Aunt Sarah, remember? She's been hiding from us."  
  
"Like we were playing hide and seek?" Erin clapped her hands in delight. Then she noticed Webb. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's Mr. Webb," informed Harm.  
  
"He's not my uncle, is he?"  
  
"I don't think so, Erin."  
  
She saw Webb looking at us, and asked him if he was her uncle.  
  
"No."  
  
"Gee, Webb. That was nice of you." Harm's voice was laced with sarcasm. "I think I'll go see how much longer before we land." 


	8. Apology

Sorry to all my readers~  
  
I've taken a hiatus for the time being and will be unable to upload my stories for a while. I just don't have my muses around anymore to help me with my current stories, plus I'm working on a challenge fic for one of my friends, so that's taking up a lot of my time. And the fact that's there's that little thing known as school (I curse the person who created it to be 5 days a week, they should rot in hell for all eternity, if they're not already doing so.) and that all my teachers are deciding to give me tons of homework on things that I don't understand, all add in to say that I have absolutely no time to upload any chapters and have no time to write anymore, unless I feel like not sleeping for about a week, and pulling even more all-niters than I already do. Don't flame me please, I have no control over my teachers (da** all of them!!!!!!) and absolutely no control over the amount of time it takes to do my schoolwork. I will try, however, to upload about once every couple of weeks, so that at least you all don't get bored with my work and decide to stop reading it.  
  
Thanks so much for understanding!  
  
Shannon a.k.a. eclectia88 


	9. Apology 2

Hey my loyal readers,  
  
Sorry I haven't had time to update recently. I've been quite busy with my schoolwork and all. I know that's what I said last time, but I have a report due next Friday for math, and one due soon for science as well. Bear with me, I'll update whenever I can. Hopefully sometime this weekend, but it might be tomorrow depending on what time I get home from the city. My school's NJHS is going to see Beauty and the Beast on Broadway, which in my opinion is the worst time to go see a play, because the tree lighting is tomorrow, and it's a gridlock day. Ugh! My school just plain sucks sometimes.  
  
Dasvidanya,  
  
Eclectia88 


End file.
